Hellfire
by John Silver fan
Summary: Dooku meets his match.
1. Chapter 1

Count Tyln Dooku sat at his desk looking at the flower in his hand that a little female Geonosian child had given to him. Flowers were rare on Geonosis and extremely beautiful. As he gazed at the icy colored petals of the flower his mind wandered back another rare flower he had once held.

He saw her there in his mind. Her slim figure, 5' 6" height, aburn hair, white bangs, and most of all, her icy blue eyes that pierced him with anger and bitterness.

The Count shook his head. It had been two years since he and Lore had parted. She was out of his life. Yet, unknown to the young woman, she had changed his life.

"Get a grip, Tyln. She's gone. You're never going to see her again," he told himself.

"_Still thinking about Lore_?"

Dooku jumped at Poggle the Lesser's voice.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, Poggle?"

"_I did_."

The human looked rather embarrassed now.

"Oh. Um, what did you need?"

"Everyone is ready for the meeting."

Dooku sighed and stood up, towering over the Geonosian Archduke, standing at 6' 4". The two went to the conference room. The other Separatist leaders were there by hologram, not daring to go to the planet where the Clone Wars had begun six months before.

"All right. Lets begin, my friends."

********

When the meeting ended an hour later and holograms disappeared, Dooku let his head fall onto the table in front of him, hitting it with a painful sounding _thunk_.

"Ow."

He lifted his head, a red mark on his forehead where he hit the table.

"That was less painful than the meeting."

"_They are a stressful bunch, especially Gunray_."

Only then did Poggle noticed the dark lines under Dooku's eyes and that his eyes were bloodshot.

"_Have you been sleeping well, Tyln_?" he asked his friend.

The Count ran a large hand through his silver hair and sighed.

"No. I've been seeing her in my dreams. I can't get her out of my head."

********

Dooku was stirred from his light yet restless sleep by a light. He opened his eyes to find the tip of a Light Scythe just under his chin. He looked up and froze.

"Lore?"

Lore sneered at him.

"You've made a fine mess of things as always, Dooku."

"What are you doing here?"

Her icy blue eyes glared daggers at him.

"To settle the score."

The Count sent her back with a Force Push, leaped out of bed, called his lightsaber to his hand, and activated its crimson blade. Lore attacked him swiftly, and he had to admit that her swordsmenship had gotten better.

"When will you understand that the Force Lightning attack wasn't suppose to hit you. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Why should I believe you?"

Dooku waited until they locked blades again to answer.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She shoved him away.

"Try me."

They locked blades once more, Dooku disarmed them both with a touch of the Force, grabbed her gently but firmly, pulled her close, and planted a soft, hesitant kidd upon her lips. Lore stiffened in shock the slowly relaxed.

Dooku's pulse raced and his heart began to bear madly when he felt Lore kiss him back and wrap her arms around his neck.

No words were needed now. Both knew how the other felt and returned the feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss was interrupted by Poggle and several Geonosian guards and battle droids bursting in.

Dooku and Lore whirled, still in each other's arms.

"What's the meaning of this, Poggle?!"

"_This girl murdered several of my guards_!" Poggle cried, pointing to Lore.

Dooku's dark eyes turned to Lore.

"Lore, is this true?"

"Well..."

He gently took hold of her chin and made her face him.

"Look me in the eye and tell me the truth."

Lore met his eyes and nearly wept. His eyes pleaded with her to tell him it wasn't true, but she couldn't lie to him.

"It's true."

The Count released her and stepped back, disbelief and denial in his eyes and face.

"I'm sorry, Tyln."

"_Take her away_."

Dooku could only watch as the guards dragged Lore away.

"_She'll be executed tomorrow morning_."

The Sith felt numb, inside and out.

*******

Lore looked up when the door opened, and Dooku walked in.

"Tyln, I'm sorry."

"I know."

He leviated himself to her with the Force and kissed her.

"I'm getting you out of here."

He drifted back down to the floor, deactivated the engery beam that held her with the Force, and led her through the Hive safely to his Solar Sailor.

"Buckle up."

Dooku started up his ship and piloted it out of the atmosphere.

"By the time they realize you're gone we'll be lightyears away. Ready for the jump to hyperspace."

He moved the ship into lightspeed.

"We're safe, for now at least."

Both sighed in relief.

"Where are we going?"

"My manor on Serenno. We'll be there in a few hours. What do you want to do until then?"

She thought for a moment.

Dooku settled back into his chair and closed his eyes, intent on resting. A moment later he sprang from the chair with a noise that was the closest thing to a squeak she had ever heard him make. She giggled as he glared at her, rubbing his backside where she had pinched him.

"What was that for?"

She smiled seductively.

"You asked me what I wanted to do."

He stared at her.

"You mean you... you actually want to...?"

She stood up and kissed him passionately.

"Does that answer your question?"

Dooku smiled and set the ship to autopilot.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it does."

The Count allowed her to lead him to his cabin, closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dooku awoke to a beeping noise. He leaped out of bed, wrapped his cloack around him, dashed to the cockpit, and pulled them out of hyperspace just in time. He sighed in relief.

"That was close."

Lore came over to him, wrapped in the blanket.

The planet of Serenno was just ahead of them.

"It's beautiful," she said.

The Count smiled at her.

"Yes, it is."

********

Dooku landed his Solar Sailor in the main hangar of his manor. He and Lore walked fown the ramp and were greeted by his two head servants, Terra and Jareth.

"Welcome back, Master. Was your trip productive?" Jareth asked, not yet noticing Lore.

"Yes. Productive, eventful, and stressful," was the Count's reply.

Terra then noticed Lore.

"Who might you be, Milady?"

"I'm Lore."

Dooku then spoke again.

"Have our finest guest room prepared for Miss Lore, and draw hot baths for us both."

The two servants bowed.

"Yes, Master."

Once they were gone, Lore turned to the elderly man.

"Miss?"

"No one can know that we're together. Just trust me."

*********

When Lore came down to dinner, Dooku was stunned.

She wore an off-shoulder, long-sleeved, floor length red dress with black trim at the wiast, bottom of the dress, along the top, and at the wrists. In addition to this, she wore a black necklace with a ruby pendant and black teardrop earings. Her long, auburn hair had been pulled back away from her face, part of it in a loose ponytail, while the rest was down, reminding him of how Qui-Gon had worn his hair, and her white bangs were cliped back so they hung just in front of her ears. Her lips were now red as a rose, her cheeks had a bit of blush brushed on them, and she had on a bit of a reddish-violet eyeshadow, making her icy blue eyes stand out even more than usual.

The young woman smiled when she saw the Count gawking at her. She went up to him and closed his mouth.

Dooku blinked, trying to get a hold of himself.

"You look beautiful."

She blushed.

"Really? It's not too much?"

"Not at all. You look incredible."

She blushed even more.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, lets eat."

Dooku pulled out a chair for her and sat across from her.

Servants placed the food on the table and left. The remaining servant moved to pour wine into his master's glass.

"Ladies first, Robert. Besides, you should always serve the guest first," the Count said.

Robert bowed.

"Yes, Master. Aplogoies."

"You're forgiven. Now, serve Miss Lore her wine."

Robert went over to Lore and began to pour some wine into her glass.

"I hope Corellian does for you, Milady."

Lore smiled at her sercret lover as Robert, having finished with her, went to serve his master.

"It does well for me, Your Grace."

Dooku turned to Robert when the man had finished.

"Leave the bottle."

"Yes, Master."

Robert left the bottle near the Count's glass, bowed, and left.

Dooku then raised his glass.

"A toast; to the here and now, to us."

Lore raised her own glass."

"Agreed. To us."


	4. Chapter 4

"So she has returned?" the hologram of Darth Sidious asked his elderly apprentice.

"Yes, Master," Dooku, also known as Darth Tyranus, answered.

Sidious smiled evilly.

"Does she still care for you?"

"Yes."

The Sith Master nodded.

"Good. Use that to your advantage."

Dooku bowed.

"Yes, Master."

The transmission ended, and the Count turned to come face to face with Lore.

"After all he's made you do, all he's made you destroy, you're still his... his..."

"I'm still his slave! If I defy or betray him, he'll kill us both. I can't let that happen to you. You still have your whole like ahead of you."

Lore went to him.

"You're my life, Tyln."

He pulled away.

"Don't say that, Lore. I'm an old man near the end of my life."

"I love you, Tyln."

Dooku took her back into his arms.

"I love you, too, Lore, but... there will come a day when you'll have to let me go. Promise me."

"But..."

"Promise me," he said.

She sighed.

"I promise."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you."

********

Dooku's thoughts went to Lore, not for the first time that day. He had been on Geonosis for nearly two months, overseeing the creation of a giant warship called _The Malevolence_ and to continue training the cyborg, General Grievous, in lightsaber combat. He had come here two weeks after he and Lore had arrived at his manor, and he had thought of her everyday.

Finally, Sidious contacted him and told him to return to Serenno. He did so very happily and eagerly.

********

Lore rushed into her lover's arms and kissed him happily. Dooku returned the kiss just as happily and eagerly.

"So, did anything happen while I was away?" he asked once they broke the kiss.

"Not really."

He cocked a brow, knowing that she was lying.

"So there's nothing new?"

"Well,... there is something."

He smiled, knowing he'd get the truth now.

Lore looked at him and smiled.

"You're soon gonna be called Daddy."

Dooku froze and stared at her in shock.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

The Count grinned and hugged her happily.

"Oh, Lore, that's wonderful. How far along are you?"

"A month and a half."

She pulled back.

"I had to tell your servants about us, but they all swore they wouldn't tell anyone else."

"That's all right."

He kissed her, filled with joy. He was going to be a father!


	5. Chapter 5

Count Tyln Dooku paced anxiously in the hospital's waiting room. Lore had gone into labor hours earlier, and he was becoming more worried by the moment. He couldn't fight his worry or even sit still. He could sense Lore's pain and couldn't do anything about. He hated feeling helpless, and he had never felt as helpless as he did now.

The elderly man paused to glance at the clock then continued his pacing, fidgeting with his wedding ring. He wished he could meditate to pass the time, but he couldn't concentrate since he could sense Lore's pain as easily if it were his own.

"Count Dooku?"

Dooku spun around to see a nurse.

"Yes?"

"You may see your wife now."

The Count all but flew to her room, rushed over to the bed, and took her hand in his own, his face revealing the worry he felt.

"Are you all right, darling?"

She gave him a tired smiled.

"Never better."

A nurse came in with the baby, a girl, handed her to Lore, and left them alone.

"Look at her, Tyln."

Dooku smiled as he gazed into his newborn daughter's face.

"She's beautiful. Like her mother."

Lore blushed.

"Tyln."

He chuckled.

"What should we name her?" he asked.

"Why don't you name her?"

"Me?"

Lore nodded.

The Count thought for a moment, still looking at the infant.

"What about Irene? It was my mother's name."

"Irene Dooku? I like it. Irene it is."

Dooku smiled, leaned down, and kissed his wife. After the kiss, Lore surprised the Count by putting Irene into his arms. He cradled the infant against his chest carefully, marveling at how tiny she was. She could fit very easily into his hands. Love for this miracle child consumed him. He carefully brought her up closer and lightly kissed her forehead. Sleepy blue eyes blinked open at the new feel of his coarse beard and stared up at him.

"Do you think her eyes will stay blue or turn brown like mine?" he asked Lore as he gazed back into the curious eyes that stared wonderingly into his face.

"I'm not sure if she'll have your eyes or mine. She has your hair though."

Dooku carefully removed the little hat and found his wife to be right. Irene had dark brown hair, so dark it could easily be mistaken for black. He then gently put the hat back on her and looked at Lore.

"I hope she has your eyes. You have beautiful eyes."

Lore's icy blue eyes met the Count brown ones, which, like his hair had been when he was younger, were often mistaken for black because they were so dark.

"You have wonderful eyes, too, Tyln."

Dooku gave her a half-serious look of doubt. His attention was brought back to Irene when a tiny hand touched his cheek, feeling the roughness of his beard.

Lore grinned.

"Looks like she's already Daddy's little girl."

Her husband chuckled, allowing their daughter to feel his beard. He thought about the next years would bring. What trials and rewards parenthood would bring. He was brought back to reality back a slight tug at his hair, which he had let grow out, was now past his shoulders, and wore it as Qui-Gon had worn his hair. Irene had a fistful of her father's silver hair.

The Count freed himself and pushed his hair behind his shoulders.

"I think I need wear it _all_ in a ponytail from now on."


	6. Chapter 6

Count Tyln Dooku lay stretched out on the nursey floor on his back. Little hands gripped his shirt, and a giggle reached his ears. He looked to see his eight month old daughter, Irene.

Her head was crowned with the dark brown hair of her father's youth, and her eyes were icy blue just like her mother's eyes.

He smiled at her.

"Dada," she said as she climbed up onto his broad, powerful chest.

The Count chuckled, and Irene smiled. She sat on his chest with her fingers in her mouth, gazing down at her father.

With a mere thought, Dooku lifted his child into the air with the Force, and she squealed happily. He lifted her higher, getting to his feet.

"Tyln, put her down!" Lore cried.

He smiled at his wife.

"Calm down, Lore. I have her. She's perfectly safe. Besides, she likes it."

"It's time for her bath."

The Count brought their daughter back down into his arms.

"All right. Mommy says bathtime, little star."

Dooku took into the 'fresher, held her with the Force as he got everything ready, rolled up his sleeves, pulled his hair back into a ponytail, undressed Irene, and placed her in the water. He carefully washed her, getting splashed a little in the process.

When Lore went to check on them a half hour later, she found them laying on her and Dooku's bed, fast asleep.

Irene was curled up just under her father's bearded chin, and Dooku had his arms around her.

Lore smiled and quietly shut the door.

********

Two years later above Coruscant...

Dooku taunted Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker as they fought. Anakin gained control of the fight, cut off the Count's right hand, and crossed the blades of both their lightsabers at his neck.

"Good, Anakin. Good," Chancellor Palpatine, also known to Dooku as Darth Sidious, said.

He paused for a moment.

"Kill him."

Dooku looked at him in shock then back up at Anakin.

"I shouldn't."

The Count dropped his mental shields, no longer having anything to hide.

Anakin noticed something on his left hand glittering in the light of their 'sabers. He looked a little closer and saw it; the gold wedding back on the man's finger. He probed his memories and saw Lore and Irene. He deactivated the lightsabers and dropped Dooku's.

"Run back to your family, Count. I spare you and let you escape for their sake."

Dooku grabbed his lightsaber and ran for his Solar Sailer. Blasting off for home, he left the Separatists, the Clone Wars, and the Sith behind forever.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dooku and Lore raised their daughter happily. Through the Force given immortality of the Darkside, Dooku watched Irene grow with his wife. When she married, he gave them his blessing and support. About a year later, he gave his blessing again as he held his grandson, Jard Taylor.

Years later, Lore became ill. Despite the care she was given, she died in Dooku's arms one stormy, summer night.

A month after the funeral, Irene, her husband, Adam, and Jard came to see Dooku. They found him laying on the floor of his room, a hole scorched through his chest. Turning him over, they discovered that he had impaled himself with his lightsaber, taking his own life out of grief.

Throughout the galaxy Dooku's name was still remembered and always would be, but on Serenno, the Count's name was treasured, for he had done so much for the inhabitants of his beloved homeworld. He would _never_ be forgotten.


End file.
